Outpatient assessments and metabolic balance studies are performed in patients referred for evaluation of complex hypertensive and fluid and electrolyte problems to elucidate the role of the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system and renal tubular transport mechanisms in the pathophysiology of the disorder.